


Not all soulmates have to be romantic

by lightsoceress



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Gen, friendship is important, self-realization
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-15
Updated: 2019-03-15
Packaged: 2019-11-18 06:42:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,868
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18115388
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lightsoceress/pseuds/lightsoceress
Summary: While overhearing a conversation between Marinette and Alya, Adrien comes to a startling realization.  Well, startling for him, Plagg has known all along.  Adrien doesn't know what to think of his new found knowledge, luckily Plagg is there to help Adrien work it out.





	Not all soulmates have to be romantic

He knew he shouldn’t have eavesdropped on Marinette’s conversation with Alya.  And this is what happens when you listen into a conversation. 

 

“I don’t understand why you are so anti- Ladybug and Chat noir getting together.  It is almost as if you have a crush on Chat Noir as well,” Alya teased making her friend squawk in indignation.

 

“I don’t have a crush on Chat Noir!  It just- did anyone ever stop and think that Ladybug isn’t interested in Chat Noir that way?”  

 

“But they always seem so close, and he is always risking himself for her.  Have you seen the heart eyes he gives her?” Alya shoved the phone into Marinette face, swiping through multiple pictures of the superhero duo from various akuma battles.

 

Marinette gave a sigh,  “Just because he likes her doesn’t means she has to like him in the same way.  She is her own person and may have someone else in mind. And they both maybe Paris’s heroes but I’m sure they have their own private lives to live.  They do not need to bend down to will of Paris.” 

 

“You make it sound like people have been pushy about about having Ladybug and and Chat Noir become a couple.”

 

“Well, haven’t they?  The interview on tv? And all the flirting when they are fighting when she is trying to be a professional, I - Ladybug looks annoyed most of the time at Chat Noir’s flirting.”

 

“You don’t think that Ladybug feels the same?”

 

“Yeah, she looked uncomfortable when asked during that interview with Nadja. Plus, she shut Chat Noir down at the end when he suggested maybe in the future.”

 

“Hmm, I guess she did.  Why did I never notice before?”  

 

“I think that sometimes people forget their heroes are people too, that w-they don’t always have feelings that follow people’s wishes.” 

 

“You’re right. I guess we do forget sometimes.  Some number one fan of Ladybug I am.”

 

“Hey, I’m sure Ladybug understand.  I mean she still talks to Nadja even after that interview.  She keeps working with Chat Noir. As long as you don’t keep pushing I’m sure she will forgive you-”

 

Adrien didn’t hear the rest of the conversation, he was too busy fleeing the scene.  He didn’t think that Ladybug was uncomfortable with the attention. He just thought that if he kept showing his interest that he might finally have a chance with her.  Like what if she finally fell for him and didn’t say anything cause she thought he didn’t like her anymore? 

 

Marinette had to be misinterpreting everything right? No, Marinette had a sixth sense for reading people.  She always seem to know what people in class needed. Maybe she was really jealous and lying to Alya about it.  Marinette did confess to Chat Noir. But- Marinette was kind, she was kind to Chloe even though Marinette had every reason to not be.  It would seem out of character for her to lie about this as well. And why would she lie to Alya about this? 

 

“Plagg- Have I been making Ladybug feel uncomfortable?”   His fist clenched. He didn’t like the feeling in the pit of his stomach after hearing Marinette’s view of his actions.  He wasn’t that kind of guy!

 

“I can’t see everything when you are in the suit.  But you do seem to very single mindedly pursuing her and making yourself vulnerable to the fight, like with Dislocoeur.  And she did say there was someone else after Glaciator, you apologize but you still pushed your feelings and got annoyed at her during  Le Patineur .  And then there was that when you caused L’Imposteur”

 

“What do you mean? He was being creepy!  He was the one who was hurt about Ladybug not being available! He was being possessive of Ladybug.” 

 

The small black cat sighed and flew straight in front of the teen’s face. “Let me be straight with you kid.  You lied to Theo that you and Ladybug were an item when clearly you weren’t then or are you now. Even if he was creepy in his feeling, it’s not like he would have made his move on her, she hadn’t even shown up.  Even if she did, shouldn’t she choose if she wants to like Theo or not? You let your jealousy take hold and caused an akuma. If you kept it in check then we could have avoided the akuma. And the fact you let your jealousy take hold of you and continually push Ladybug for a kiss after repeated rejection makes you possessive of Ladybug as well.”  

 

“But-I actually know her!”

 

“Does being someone’s friend give you leave to not respect their wishes?  Kind of sound like how Chloe clings to you no matter how many times you push her away.” Plagg stopped for a moment, seemingly thinking hard for  moment before continuing. “Remember the time at the hotel when you had a chance to find out Ladybug’s true identity? Remember what you said when I asked why you didn’t sneak a look at Ladybug’s civilian identity, you said that you weren’t thinking and you were just following your heart?  What did you mean by that?”

 

“I - I meant that by following my heart I was thinking of what I wanted, but I didn’t look because I wanted to respect Ladybug’s wishes for keeping our identities safe because keeping Paris safe matters more.”

 

“And how is respecting her wishes her on keeping things professional any different than respecting her wishes about her identity?”  

 

“I- just want her to like me back!  Like aren’t Ladybug and Chat Noir two halves of a whole?”

 

“Doesn’t have to romantic soulmates and didn’t you say you value Ladybug’s friendship?  How does it seem to you if someone said they value your friendship yet they keep disregarding your wishes on something you explicitly told them not to do?  Same thing here she said there was someone else and that she isn’t interested. Is it fair?”

 

“Bu-  No, it isn’t fair.  I haven’t been a good partner to Ladybug” when explained it like that, he was being extremely unfair to Ladybug.  He had been so caught up in his own feelings that he forgot about hers. What kind of partner did that? 

 

 “No you haven’t.  Frankly I’m surprised Ladybug didn’t yell at you for pulling that stunt when fighting  Le Patineur .”

 

“I-  I was really hurt - ”

 

“Does it make sense for you to punish for her feelings? Feelings that she can’t control?”

 

“Punish her?” 

 

“You refused to work with her cause you were pouty, and that led to her being vulnerable to the attack from the akuma. You are lucky you got there in time.”

 

“You’re right.  I wasn’t fair to Ladybug, she can’t help how she feels as much as I can’t help how I feel.”  

 

“As heroes you are suppose to you are suppose to put aside your personal feelings and do your job.  Ladybug has been doing that, can you do that too? Can you reach your full potential that I know is inside you? ”

 

“I don’t know, but I can try? Ladybug deserves it.  She has been a better partner than me” Adrien sighed he had messed up so badly.  Apparently he wasn’t as much of a gentleman as he thought he was. Didn’t his mother teach him to respect other people’s wishes and feelings.  He had been acting similar fashion to Chloe!

 

“I know that it won’t be easy, but I believe in you kid!”  

 

“Thanks, Plagg.”  He let the kwami sit on his hand and pet him on the head with his free hand.  

 

“Now all the mushy stuff is done with. Camembert?”  the little black cat asked hopefully.

 

````````````````````````

He paced back and forth on top of the Eiffel Tower looking out at Paris.  He had asked Ladybug to meet up with later after the akuma attack earlier that day.  He had apologies to make. 

 

He easily heard the zip of her yoyo that signaled her approach.  

 

“Chat Noir?  Is everything ok?” her beautiful voice asked-  he violently shook his head. He couldn’t think of it that way anymore!  If he was to respect her wishes and keep her friendship he can’t keep thinking of her in that way.  It would cause him pain and that might cause him to hurt her again, even if it was unintentional. 

 

“Chat?”    he stiffen when he felt her hand on his shoulder. 

 

“Ladybug, I need to apologize to you”  

 

“About what?” she asked confused, tilting her head in a way that he couldn’t help but think was adorable, but that wasn’t what was important here.   

 

He took a deep breath in, “About my behavior to you.  You said that you like someone else and I disrespected your wishes.  I kept flirting with you and trying to kiss you when it was obvious you didn’t want it. And I kept doing it after you specifically told me that there was someone else.  That wasn’t fair to you and it wasn’t fair that I threw a tantrum about it when you rejected me a second time. It is not your fault that you don’t feel the same just like I can’t help my feelings.  But I can choose how to react to my feelings. I am extremely sorry for ignoring your wishes and feelings when you have explicitly told me how you feel about my feelings and action. I haven’t been a good partner to you, and I have allowed my wishes to get in the way of our job to protect Paris.”  He hung his head in shame. 

 

There was a moment of silence between them, he wasn’t sure if that was a good thing or bad thing.

 

“You were getting really pushy about your feelings.  I didn’t appreciate that you kept trying to kiss me and acting all pouty when I said no.”  She paused for a moment again. “It was also frustrating that you allowed your feelings get in the way of our job. Sometimes I do feel like you don’t take our job seriously.”   He felt his ear droop, maybe he didn’t deserve his miraculous. “But you do pull your weight when I need you the most. Thank you for your apology, and I accept it.”

 

He looked up at her surprised.  “My la- Ladybug really?” 

 

“We all make mistakes, but what is important is we learn from them.  I know I can get really jealous over the guy I like and I do things that I regret.  It is something I’m working on, along trying to tell the guy I like that I like him.  As long as you are sincere and fix your behavior, I am willing to forgive you, so Bien Joue?”  She held out her fist.

 

It hurt when she mentioned the guy she liked, but not as much as it did before.  She forgave him and they were still friends and partners. Maybe they weren’t meant to be romantically tied together, but that didn’t mean they couldn’t remain together as friends.  And if Ladybug was brave enough to admit to her flaws and work on them he could too! 

 

“Bien joue Ladybug.” He bumped his fist into hers.  

**Author's Note:**

> I wasn't planning on writing this, but I have spent the past week reading a lot of fandom discourse on tumblr. I will not go over that here, my close friends have heard enough of my thoughts on the discourse. Thanks you guys for putting up with me! I ended up writing this to work through my own thoughts on what has been discussed many times online. 
> 
> I wanted this work to do two things: allow Marinette to express her thoughts to Adrien on how she felt about his behavior, and have Adrien realize why his behavior was bad. And I hope that I was able to convey that properly. Hope you guys enjoy reading this.


End file.
